So tight it hurt
by NieA-29
Summary: "No podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable; esa varita no era la suya y, mientras siguiera en su posesión, las dudas y las pesadillas seguirían acechándole..."


Antes de empezar con el fic sólo decir que la historia se me ocurrió a mediados de verano, cuando estaba esperando con ansias y lágrimas Deathly Hallows.2 y que aunque esté en inglés todo el mundo reconozca la frase que da título al fic xD

Espero que os guste ^^

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
><strong>Personajes principales: <strong>Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy**  
><strong>**Pareja:** toques de Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G**  
><strong>**Spoilers:** básicamente sucesos del 6 y 7 libro/peli  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> unas pizcas de angst?

**So tight it hurt**

Calor, un calor ardiente. Sudor, respiración agitada, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Brazos entorno a su cintura, delgados y fuertes que le oprimen, prensando su espalda contra un pecho tembloroso y duro que parece fundirse con él. El calor no cesa, siente que va a estallar por dentro, que sus pulmones no funcionan, su visión empieza a nublarse y cree oír a alguien gritar su nombre.

_Su boca sabe a cenizas._

Harry despertó de golpe. Un segundo se encontraba durmiendo y al siguiente allí estaba; en la cama, en la nueva Madriguera, tumbado de lado, con la vista borrosa y perdida en una habitación sumida en la oscuridad, el brazo de Ginny un cálido peso rodeándole la cintura y su profunda respiración rozándole en la nuca. Con cuidado de no despertarla, retiró el brazo entorno a él y se sentó en la cama; pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra y mente en blanco. Cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche y se las puso, sus alrededores recobrando nitidez y sentido, realidad ocupando el sitio que le corresponde. Observó a Ginny durante unos segundos, pecas resaltando en la pálida piel y cabello ardiente recogido en una larga trenza. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió que el estómago se le desplomaba a los pies. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario que había al otro lado de la habitación. Abrió el último cajón de la derecha; rollos de pergamino, plumas, botecitos de tinta de diversos colores e incluso algún bolígrafo muggle. Lo cerró y respiró hondo, cerrando también los ojos y recitando en un imperceptible murmullo un hechizo que había aprendido años atrás para preservar su intimidad en casa de los Dursley. Sintió la magia salir de su cuerpo y al cajón temblar ligeramente, abrió los ojos y volvió a tirar del pequeño pomo de madera. Los utensilios de escritura habían desaparecido y en su lugar había tan solo cuatro cosas; el Mapa del Merodeador, la Capa de Invisibilidad, una Snitch abierta y vacía, y una varita. Harry cogió esta última, guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón, cerró de nuevo el cajón y volvió a susurrar el hechizo.

El reloj de la cocina, ahora uno muggle de tan solo tres manecillas, marcaba las dos de la madrugada. La casa estaba en silencio y del exterior tan solo llegaban los sonidos de la naturaleza; árboles movidos por el viento, lechuzas surcando el aire en busca de comida y el río al otro lado del monte. Harry se sentó en la silla frente a uno de los grandes ventanales y dejó la varita que había cogido sobre la mesa. _Un palmo y dos dedos, madera de espino y cabello de unicornio… Bastante flexible_. Las palabras de Ollivander resonaron en su cabeza, recordándolas a la perfección aun después de largos meses. Pasó la palma derecha sobre la varita y sintió que respondía a él. ¿Cómo podía ser dueño de dos varitas? ¿Seguía Malfoy usando la de su madre o había conseguido una nueva? ¿Le serviría esta si se la devolvía? Harry respiró hondo, mirando atentamente la varita y recordando los ojos grises y asustados de su dueño al perderla. Asustados y aterrorizados, gritando desde lo alto de una torre de mesas a medio desplomarse, sus dedos largos, pálidos y elegantes escurriéndose entre los suyos, el calor del fuego mágico aplastándole el cabello rubio y sudado a la frente, sus gritos agudos rezumando pánico aun y cuando finalmente Harry consiguió rescatarle y sentarle en su escoba, abrazado tras él, chillándole en la oreja que corriera más rápido, hacia la puerta, que iban a morir.

Aquella varita larga, fina y elegante, era igual que su dueño. No se parecía en nada a la de Harry, que aunque fuera más larga se veía robusta y tosca. Ordinaria. Rió ante aquello, la frase muggle de "los perros se parecen a sus dueños" apareciendo en su mente. Aunque quizá en ese caso era al revés, los dueños se parecen a sus varitas.

En los tres meses que habían pasado desde la Gran Guerra de Hogwarts, Harry no había visto a Malfoy ni una sola vez. Sabía, por el _Profeta_ y la continua procesión de empleados del Ministerio que pasaban por casa de los Weasley, que Lucius había sido condenado de por vida a Azkaban y que Draco y su madre estaban pendientes de juicio. Harry no sabía los cargos exactos de los que se les acusaba, pero sospechaba que no iban a ser ni pocos ni bonitos. De repente, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la lechucería, apretando fuertemente la varita en su mano.

Aunque había sido un sueño, su boca parecía seguir llena de hollín, y aunque esa noche de julio era fresca, todo su cuerpo ardía y su piel parecía querer abandonarle, dejarle atrás como a un despojo de huesos, músculos y sangre. Hacía mucho tiempo que un sueño conseguía turbarle tanto; había tenido pesadillas, por supuesto que sí, dudaba que desaparecieran por completo algún día, pero tras cada una de ellas había conseguido calmarse; la angustia y el desasosiego diluyéndose poco a poco en el recuerdo una vez más gracias a un paseo por la casa, un té bien cargado o un abrazo de Ginny. Esos recuerdos, pero, no conseguía hacerles retroceder. Malfoy a poco más de dos dedos de él, sin mirarle a los ojos, la piel cetrina delatando su miedo y su tormento, su voz débil pronunciando aquellas palabras indecisas "No lo sé, puede… o no…". Malfoy evitando de nuevo mirarle a los ojos, en silencio y sin exponer qué razones se habían escondido detrás de sus negaciones, por qué no le había delatado. Draco detrás de él abrazándole con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Dos pares de brillantes ojos le dieron la bienvenida a la lechucería y por un momento Harry estuvo tentado de dar la vuelta y volver a la cama con Ginny, o a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, sentarse en el sofá y observar el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. Pero no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable; esa varita no era la suya y, mientras siguiera en su posesión, las dudas y las pesadillas seguirían acechándole, esperando en la oscuridad de su mente para atacar en cualquier momento. Se acercó al pequeño escritorio que había a su derecha, hechizado para que las lechuzas no se posaran en él y la superficie de madera estuviera siempre limpia y dispuesta para escribir sobre ella. Harry sacó un par de pergaminos junto a un bote de tinta y plumas del único cajón del escritorio y lo dejó todo sobre la mesa varios segundos, con la mirada fija en ellos pero sin verlos, tratando de aclarar las ideas que nadaban en su mente. Pero era imposible, las palabras se acumulaban una tras otra sin orden ni concierto y sus dedos cosquilleaban como si se le hubieran dormido, anhelando estrujar entre ellos una pluma y empezar a escribir todo lo que Harry sentía, ver los oscuros trazos de tinta dar sentido al desbocado ritmo de su corazón.

Se sentó en el destartalado taburete que se escondía debajo de la mesa y empezó a escribir.

Frío, un frío incómodo quiere adueñarse de él. El corazón le late sin control en el pecho y todo su cuerpo tiembla sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Le cuesta respirar, sus pulmones arden con cada bocanada de aire. El agua que cae incesantemente del grifo roto ha conseguido empaparle la ropa, ese interminable gotear el único sonido en la habitación ahora que los gemidos, bufidos y gruñidos han cesado, las respiraciones entrecortadas y ahogadas abandonadas al cansancio, la inconsciencia empezando a acechar desde el fondo de su mente.

Los brazos y piernas no le responden, los ojos se le cierran, la humedad y la tensión impregnan el aire. Y de repente…

_El olor a sangre. Su sangre._

Draco despertó de golpe; su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, los dedos agarrotados de la fuerza con la que apretaban las sábanas sobre su pecho, de la misma forma y con la misma necesidad que lo habían hecho tanto tiempo atrás en ese baño abandonado. Con Potter atacándole, feroz y sin tregua, ojos verdes brillantes tras de si, reflejados en un espejo mugriento pero sin perder un ápice de su vitalidad. Tan solo opacándose al verle tirado en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, velados por el miedo, siguiendo los finos hilos de sangre que escapaban de su pecho… Suplicándole sin palabras que no le delatara, exigiéndole después explicaciones por sus acciones.

Se levantó y salió de la cama, desnudándose a sus pies y dejando el pijama en el suelo, empapado del sudor frío que le cubría el cuerpo. Fue al baño y se sentó bajo el ardiente chorro de agua de la ducha: las rodillas dobladas rozándole la barbilla y los brazos rodeándole las piernas, extremidades finas y pálidas que en cualquier otra ocasión podrían haber sido calificadas de elegantes y bonitas pero que ahora, a sus ojos, tan solo parecían débiles, miembros inútiles sin fuerza ni voluntad. Cerró las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas sin importarle si éstas llegaban a sangrar. Las manos que se habían alzado pidiendo ayuda, sobre su cabeza, sucias de hollín y resbaladizas por el sudor y el miedo. Que se habían cerrado entorno a las de Potter para que este le salvara, una vez más, y luego habían tomado posición en su cintura, ancha y fuerte, cómoda, ardiente de una forma totalmente diferente al calor que lo rodeaba todo en esa mágica habitación que se desplomaba por segundos.

* * *

><p>Fuego y frío. Calor y agua. Así había sido su vida ¿no? Así eran ellos… El bueno y el malo, las dos caras de una misma moneda… No, aquello no era cierto, no eran más que sus alocados sueños. Por qué la parte oscura de la vida de Harry siempre había sido Voldemort. Draco simplemente había sido un estúpido niñato, celoso y amargado, demasiado pagado de si mismo, malcriado y con aires de grandeza que creía que todo el mundo comía de su mano y, además, debía estar agradecido por ello. Qué ciego había estado al no ver cómo iba a acabar aquel juego macabro de lealtades y horrores, qué crédulo al pensar que el Señor Oscuro mantendría su palabra. Estúpido por ignorar los consejos de Severus, por menospreciar a Albus Dumbledore y no creer en él como todo el mundo parecía hacer. Idiota por haber creído, por el más ínfimo segundo, que era dueño de su vida y su destino, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones que le llevarían a la gloria.<p>

Gotas de agua caían sin cesar por su rostro, unas más saladas que otras. Su padre en Azkaban, él y su madre pendientes de juicio, su estilo de vida acomodado un recuerdo del ayer, y las pocas posesiones que les quedaban colgando de un hilo que el Ministerio no dudaría en cortar a la más mínima oportunidad. Gloria, respeto y admiración, eran en aquellos momentos conceptos tan alejados de su realidad que se le hacían borrosos al imaginarlos, carecían de sentido a sus oídos y sus labios parecían no saber pronunciarlos. Pero todo acabaría pronto, por qué como Lucius, él también acabaría en una celda más pequeña que ese mismo baño, si no toda su vida gran parte de ella. Y una vez fuera…

Un insistente sonido le llegaba desde la habitación. Al principio no le había prestado atención, creyendo que se trataba de alguna rama llevada por el viento, de las gotas de agua azotando el cristal arrastrando consigo arena y piedrecitas. Pero ahora que los escuchaba atentamente, los golpecitos parecían esconder un ritmo claro que no podía ser fruto de la naturaleza; "toc, toc, toc" "toc, toc, toc" unos segundos de silencio y otra vez "toc, toc, toc" "toc, toc, toc". Draco se levantó, apagó el grifo y se vistió con el albornoz gris oscuro que colgaba de la puerta del baño. ¿Quién enviaba una carta a esas horas de la madrugada y con ese tiempo? Se preguntó mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello húmedo que le caía por la frente. No podía ser del Ministerio, su correo siempre llegaba puntual a las ocho de la mañana, mientras él y su madre acababan de desayunar.

Al otro lado de las puertas del balcón había una lechuza de lo más ordinaria y común, sin ningún rasgo sobresaliente que pudiera indicarle a quién pertenecía. Y quizá eso mismo tendría que haberle dicho quien le había escrito, se dijo una vez dejó entrar al empapado animal —que dejó caer el sobre encima de su cama y se marchó sin esperar contestación o galletita— y distinguió la caligrafía torcida que decoraba el pergamino. Cerró el balcón y se sentó en la cama con la vista clavada en el sobre pero sin alargar la mano para cogerlo. ¿Qué podía querer decirle Potter casi a las cuatro de la madrugada después de tres meses sin verse? ¿Después de siete años de odio y resentimiento? Estuvo tentado de ignorar la carta, tumbarse en la cama sobre las sábanas con el albornoz aun puesto y dormir hasta que otra pesadilla le despertara, o la luz del sol si todo iba bien. Pero nunca nada iba bien. Así que finalmente cogió el sobre y lo abrió. No esperaba leer lo que leyó.

_He hechizado el sobre y la carta, —No, no creo que los agentes del Ministerio que leen tu correspondencia lo descubran, después de todo soy el Gran Harry Potter, incapaz de hacer daño a nadie ¿cierto?— Ellos tan solo leerán algo cutre dándote ánimos para el juicio de la semana que viene, pero tú __estás leyendo esto, y de veras espero que hayas decidido abrir el sobre y leer lo que estoy escribiendo, por qué lo mío me ha costado reunir el valor —Sí, aunque Griffyndor a veces me falta el coraje para depende de que cosas— y tratar de hacer que las frases tengan sentido las unas con las otras. Así pues, como he dicho, el sobre está encantado, mete la mano y saca la carta real junto con… Tu varita. O al menos espero que pueda seguir siendo tuya. Lo siento._

_Harry._

Draco hizo lo que decía la carta; sacando el rollo de pergamino primero y depositándolo sobre la mesita de noche para leerlo en cuanto su corazón dejara de latirle como loco y su brazo se decidiera a hacerle caso y moverse de nuevo, a que la yema de los dedos dejara de cosquillearle, a que los nervios explotaran y no pudiera sentir nada. Por que si su varita ya no le hacía caso, si ya no le servía, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Respiró hondo un par de veces y finalmente metió de nuevo la mano en el sobre. En cuanto rozó la superficie pulida de madera de espino, tan conocida y familiar, sintió la magia inundarle, hacerse con cada recoveco de su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

Pero algo no era exactamente cómo lo recordaba. Observó la varita, acariciándola y moviéndola poco a poco, sin atreverse aun a pronunciar el más inofensivo de los hechizos, estudiándola. Y entonces lo sintió, el cambio no se debía tanto a la varita como a sí mismo. Mucho había pasado desde que Potter se había adueñado de ella, y en ese tiempo, no sólo la varita había evolucionado, amoldándose a Harry, si no que él también había cambiado, siendo así capaz aun de ser su dueño.

Potter de nuevo, cambiándolo todo, poniendo su vida patas arriba, haciéndole ver matices que jamás hubieran llegado a sus ojos de no ser por sus estúpidas intervenciones. Sin ser capaz de separarse aun de la varita, estiró el brazo que tenía libre y cogió el pergamino que había sacado del sobre, la carta real que Potter le había escrito. ¿Qué más iba a leer? En un momento pasado de su vida, Draco hubiera pensado que iba a encontrarse con algún tipo de carta llena de comentarios rezumando superioridad, ofensas veladas que tratarían de hacerle sentir culpable y que ahora estaba en deuda con Potter por haberle devuelto su varita por la buena voluntad de su sagrado corazón. Pero no fue así, las pocas frases que leyó eran honestas y sencillas, y le dejaron sintiéndose mucho peor de lo que su carta imaginaria hubiera podido conseguir. Pero a la vez, se percató, habían conseguido deshacer aquella nube oscura que tenía sobre su cabeza, la negatividad y el pesimismo que habían estado extrayendo la poca energía positiva que conseguía recaptar durante el día.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio que tenía en la habitación. Cogió un sobre y un pergamino del cajón y con una leve y sutil sonrisa en los labios, tan solo escribió:

_Muchas gracias._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Qué tal? Espero que muy bien XD Antes de que nadie pida una segunda parte, por qué soy débil y caería xD ya lo intenté y no me gustó hacia donde iban las cosas, por qué no iban a ningún lado, sólo en círculos xD así que este es el fin, que después de todo así era la idea original (bueno la más original de todas acavaba en la parte de Harry...) XD<p>

Para todos aquellos que han seguido_ Chocolate Caliente_ y que han pedido una segunda parte (veis como soy débil? XD) para ver cómo viven Harry y Draco en Londres... la habrá, pero no puedo prometer que sea pronto, por qué primero tengo que acabar otra pequeña historia de mi universo de Heroes&Villians del fandom de Phineas y Ferb XD (alguien que siga los dos fandoms? decid holaa~~~ xDD )

Así que nada, muchisisiissimas gracias por leer!

**Niea. **


End file.
